Return
by Sailor Erin
Summary: (FF9/7 crossover) COMPLETED!!! Summary: An old enemy returns to steal whatever is beloved to our heroes, what will happen?! (R+R needed)
1. Chapter One

**Return**

**Chapter One**

*_*

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or Final Fantasy 9 nor anyway of the characters. 

*_* 

Princess Garnet looked down at her soon to be kingdom, _tomorrow, _she thought, _will be the crowning of a new queen_. And her one true love, Zidane, is still in his journey in The Black Mage Forest.

She stood up, General Beatrix and Captain Stiener ran to her side and saluted. "Take care of the kingdom, I am a little tired." She told them. The both nodded.

"Yes, a queen should have her full rest." Stiener said.

Garnet ignored him and continued walking to her room. She reached the door to her room; she turned the knob and went inside. 

Garnet went to her wardrobe; she got out a white and orange suit. She smiled as she remembered the days she was called Dagger…_Dagger…_She thought, _Zidane's weapon…he named me that. _She shook her head and put it on. 

She started at the full-length mirror in front of her, seeing how she looked in her old clothes. She didn't change much from last time, although a little taller, but nothing more. She grabbed her rod and studied it. She sighed, _I never had a real weapon…_she thought, _and I'll never have a real weapon…_

She noticed a small black dot on her left cheek. _Huh?_ She turned to her dresser mirror; there was no sign of the black dot. _Must be a stain, _she thought. She reached out to touch the stain, she hesitated, but in the end, she touched it at last. The black dot grew bigger. Garnet gasped and jumped back. _What is that? _She thought. The black dot grew bigger and bigger as it took shape of the mirror, then Garnet felt a strong force pull her to the mirror. Her grip on the rod tightened and she fought the force but to no avail, it pulled her to the mirror, and she went through. She screamed on the top of her lungs. "HELP!" "BEATRIX!" "STIENER!" "HELP!" But she was sucked into the mirror. When there was no sign of the princess, the black whole shrunk to its normal size. 

Beatrix and Stiener ran to Garnet's room, they kicked the door opened and jumped in the room, swords drawn in fighting position. 

"Princess?" said Stiener, searching the room for her. The whole room was a mess. 

"Something is wrong Stiener. Her Highness would never leave her room like this, not after all what happened." Beatrix told Stiener.

"Yes, someone or something took her away." Said Stiener. "But who, I do not know."

"We must put our soldiers on lookout. Quick!" Both of them ran out. Hoping that they weren't too late. 

Cloud and Tifa sat in the living room on a couch, Cloud's strong arm around Tifa's shoulders. Ever sine the defeat of Sephiroth, the two had been so close, and Cloud finally asked Tifa to marry him, and she accepted happily. Now their wedding would be the day after this one, and they are very happy. 

Cloud reached for the remote and switched on the T.V. 

"First Class SOLDIERs found in Wutai, Ninjas trying to defeat them." The headline said. 

"What?" Said Cloud. "How can that happen? The war between Jonun and Wutai is over; it was over a long time ago. How did this happen?" 

Tifa shrugged. "This is bad Cloud." She said. What happened to Reeve?" 

"I don't know." Said Cloud. "But we need to have a talk with him." 

Cloud noticed a black dot on the T.V. screen. 

"Hey, what's that?" Cloud asked pointing to the T.V. 

"That's the T.V. silly." Said Tifa jokingly. 

Cloud heard sounds coming from inside of the T.V. _Screaming…_He thought.

"No. There's a black dot on the T.V. screen and there are voices coming from the T.V. like screams or something." He said.

Tifa saw the dot and got up. "It must be just a stain. I'll just rub it off." 

She walked to the T.V. and started rubbing the stain with her long sleeved shirt. Ever since she settled down with Cloud, she started wearing long sleeved shirts and shorts instead of tank tops and mini skirts. They were less revealing and better suited for fights too. After rubbing the stain from the T.V, Tifa got up to see that the black stain had grew bigger. She took a step backwards. "What the hell…?" She said out loud. 

"Tifa…" Cloud said. 

Tifa felt a strong force pull her to the T.V. and so did Cloud. Tifa held her hands in front of her face to block the force, but to no avail. The force pulled her to the black whole in the T.V. and she disappeared into it. And another girl that looked a lot like Tifa, only younger, got out. She landed on the floor first, and then her rod came after her and hit her head. "Ow." She groaned.

Cloud ran to the T.V. ignoring the mysterious girl, and started hitting the T.V. set, "Tifa!" He called out. But he gave up soon after that and sank to his knees. "Tifa…" 

*_*

Author's Note: That was chapter one of my new FF7/9 crossover. I hope it's interesting and that you like it. Review anyway. ^_~

*_*

End.

*_* 


	2. Chapter Two

Return 

Chapter Two

Tifa woke up in a cave. She didn't remember falling asleep. _Maybe I fainted or something, _she thought. 

She stood and brushed her clothes, then she heard a sound, and it wasn't the swoosh sound of the fabric. Tifa's heart raced, she was in panic, and she didn't dare look behind her. 

A warm hand touched her shoulder, and Tifa turned around and slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled. 

The person in front of her threw his head back and laugh. "Don't worry my dear." He said, "I won't hurt you." He stopped for a second…"Who are you!? You aren't Garnet!" He yelled at her, after realizing what he had just done. 

Tifa took a step backwards. "I..I…I'm T..Tifa…Tifa Lockhart." She said. 

The man smiled and regained his cool. "Tifa…oh I'm so happy to see you." He said, taking her hand. Tifa tried to escape his grip, but to no avail….

*_*

Zidane was back in Black Mage Village to visit his 'what so called' _sister_ Mikoto. He entered the village and looked in every direction, he saw Vivi talking to one of the Black Mages. Zidane smiled and took a step foreword, but his head started spinning, and his mind raced to see something, and blurted visions crossed his eyes until focusing. He fill to the ground clutching his head and crying out for help, but no sound came from his mouth, it seemed that everything was in his mind…

*_*

I'm alive… 

// Huh? \\

(A man gets up and brushes his clothes. Then looks up at the tree in front of him, The Lifa Tree)

_Why am I alive?_

// No…it can't be… \\

(The man grins and turns around. He starts walking to the nearest village, Madain Sari)

// Eiko…no… \\

Zidane… 

_(The man turns around for all to see…)_

// KUJA! \\

The end is near…say goodbye to all that is precious… 

// No! Kuja! \\

_ Starting with this one…_

_(Kuja turns to Madain Sari again…)_

// No! Eiko… \\

*_*

Zidane woke with a fright. "Eiko! No! I gotta help her!"

"Zidane?" Came a concerned voice. 

Zidane turned around, "Mikoto? Is that you?" 

"Yes." She said simply. "Zidane, Kuja is alive."

Zidane sighed, "Yes, I know. I saw him in my dream."

"And he is after anyone that is precious to you." Added Mikoto. 

Zidane looked away, "He already got Eiko…"

Mikoto walked over to Zidane and took his hand, "It's not too late Zidane, and she might be alive…" She told him.

Zidane looked at her, he never got to see her face to face like that. "So where do I go now?" Asked Zidane.

Mikoto smiled, Zidane looked confused. She let go of his hand walked over to the world map, she pointed to Alexandria. "There." She said. 

*_*

Cloud sat on the couch, he was upset, and he couldn't help her at all. She just disappeared right in front of his eyes, and he didn't do anything to prevent that. _That's why I get to SOLDIER 1st class…_He thought, _I can't do anything! _

Garnet was still silent, she felt a little guilty for what she did. Maybe if she didn't notice that black dot in her mirror, nothing would happen. 

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. It was my fault your wife is gone." She repeated. 

"She's not my wife, yet, and it wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. If it was someone's fault, it would be mine." He said. 

Garnet got up from where she was and walked over to Cloud, she sat next to him and took one his hands, "I know how it feels…" She said. 

Cloud shook his hand away from her. "If you do, then leave me alone for a while, I need to think." He said. 

Garnet got up, and walked outside to the city of Midgar. At least here, no one would tell her what to do and what not…

*_*

Tifa arrived in front of a tree, a huge Tree. She looked at Kuja. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

Kuja stopped for a moment and laughed. "Who am I?" He asked, still laughing. Tifa was very confused. "Well, I am Kuja my dear. The long lost brother of dear Zidane." 

"Who is Zidane?" Tifa asked. 

Kuja turned serious again. "Enough of that!" He said coldly. "I need to get you in my palace."

"A tree?" Asked Tifa. 

Kuja was taken aback. "This is the Lifa Tree. The main source of the mist! It's not just ANY tree." He told her. 

His grip around Tifa's wrist tightened, and he quickened his pace until he reached the tree. He let go of her for a moment. "Don't move." He said. 

He started saying a spell to break the seal once more, and then he took Tifa's by the wrist again and went inside. 

He took her through weeds, monsters, and many greens. Through doors, libraries, and many stairs until reached a small room. "Where are we?" Asked Tifa. 

"This where you'll be staying at my dear." He said. 

He opened the door, and threw Tifa inside. Then he closed the door and locked it. Tifa ran to the door and started banging on it. "Open up! Open up! You can't make me stay here!" She yelled. 

Tifa stayed like that for a very long time, until giving up. She gave the door her back and sank to her knees. _What can I do? _She though, _I'm stuck here, again…_

// _Sob_ \\

Tifa's head jerked up as she heard someone sob. 

// _Sniffles_ \\ 

"Is someone there?" Tifa asked. But no one answered. 

Tifa took some time for her eyes to get used to the dark room. She searched the whole room looking for someone else; her eyes stopped at she saw a little curled up in the corner of the room. 

Tifa got up and walked over to the figure, she bent down next to her. The girl looked up at her with blood shot eyes. And the first thing Tifa noticed in the girl, the horn in her forehead. "Hello. Are you ok?" She asked. 

The girl nodded and brushed the tear away from her face. "He didn't hurt me much." She said. 

Tifa sat next the little girl. "Why are you here?" The little girl asked.

Tifa sighed, she didn't know why. "I don't know, I'm not even from this place. And I don't anything about this Zidane."

The girl jumped up as the name of Zidane came out of Tifa's mouth. "Zidane! He'll come rescue us! I know he will." She said. 

Tifa smiled and sat the girl down, "Who are you anyway?" Tifa asked. 

"I'm Eiko Carol, of Madain Sari. I'm a summoner." The little girl answered. 

"Well, I'm Tifa Lockhart, of Neiblhiem. And I'm soon to be married." Tifa frowned as thoughts of Cloud ran through her mind. 

Eiko noticed that, "Is something wrong?" She asked. 

Tifa shook her head and smiled again, "No. I'm fine. I just remembered my fiancé."

Eiko nodded, and lied down on the floor. Tifa lay beside her.   
_I wonder if we'll ever leave…alive…_

*_*

Author's Note: That was chapter two of my fanfic. Hope you liked. Now, please review…Oh, and I don't own the characters, don't sue me!

*_*

End. 

*_*


	3. Chapter Three

Return 

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFIX, or FFVII. But the story is mine! You hear, MINE!! 

*_*

Beatrix and Steiner were happy to see Zidane and Mikoto again, though Steiner didn't like Zidane, at that point, he'd do anything to get the Princess back. 

"Zidane! Mikoto! Oh, I'm so happy to see you two again." Said Beatrix welcoming the two to the castle. 

"You may not believe what happened!" Said Steiner. 

Zidane sighed, "No, I do believe Steiner." Steiner looked confused. "Kuja, he's back. And he wants to destroy all what is dear to me."

Steiner and Beatrix jumped. This can't be good. 

"Princess Garnet is missing." Said Beatrix. 

Now it was time for Mikoto and Zidane to jump.

"The Princess," Said Mikoto, "She is gone too!"

"This is bad," Said Zidane, "Really bad. He got Eiko too."

Steiner grew worried, "And then he will be after Master Vivi and…" He stopped as he realized who else was close and dear to Zidane. 

"He might kidnap you Mikoto." Zidane said, as he looked at Mikoto. 

Mikoto sighed, "He will never dear hurt me Zidane, you know it." 

Zidane turned back to Steiner and Beatrix, "Where was the last time you saw Dagger…err…Princess Garnet?" He asked the two of them.

"In her room." Beatrix said. 

Zidane ran up the stairs to Garnet's room, followed by Mikoto and knights. As they reached the room, Zidane turned to the others and nodded, and then he went inside, Mikoto right behind him.

"What a mess!" Said Zidane looking at the room, "I thought Princesses take care of their rooms." 

"Enough jokes Zidane!" Yelled Mikoto, "She's kidnapped!"

"I'm sorry." Said Zidane. 

Mikoto studies the mirror and found a small black dot, _that's weird, _she thought, _how'd this get here?_ Mikoto started to rub the mirror with her sleeve. The black dot grew bigger, and a strange force started to pull her through. 

"Zidane!" Mikoto yelled, and then she got pulled in the hole. 

Zidane turned around fast and saw the black hole in the mirror. "Mikoto!" He yelled and dived in the mirror after her.

*_*

Cloud was still sitting in couch, _Tifa…Tifa…Tifa…where are you?_

He stood up, "Can't anything happen here that would show me where she is!?" He yelled to the empty room. 

Cloud heard the voices and sounds coming from the T.V. again, _huh? Again? _He thought. 

A huge black hole formed in the T.V. screen and a girl, with a tail, fell out. Cloud raised his eyebrow, not every day you meet a girl with a tail. After her, another boy with a tail fell out. Now Cloud was confused, two people with tails!

Zidane and Mikoto rubbed the back of their heads and got up. They looked in every direction, but they didn't see what they wanted. 

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Cloud asked. 

Zidane glared at Cloud, "Where's Dagger!?" He yelled.

"Dagger?" Asked Cloud, "Oh, you mean the weird girl with the Rod?"

Mikoto nodded, Zidane calmed down a bit. "She's outside. I told her to get out so I can think a bit."

Zidane and Mikoto looked at each other, she's not kidnapped. 

"Is something wrong?" Asked Cloud. 

Mikoto looked at Cloud, "Are you sure she's here?" She asked. 

"Yes, she just got out of here." Said Cloud, "But…Tifa…" He looked away in the direction of a small photo of them in the theme park. 

Mikoto walked over the where Cloud was looking and stared at the picture in shock.   
"Zidane!" She screamed, "Zidane, she looks a lot like Garnet!"

"Garnet," Said Cloud, "She said that was her name."

Zidane ran over to Mikoto and stared at the picture too. "Kuja must have kidnapped the wrong person!" 

"But he still has Eiko." Said Mikoto. 

"And my future wife." Mumbled Cloud.

"Wife?" Asked Zidane, "I'm sorry, I…I never knew." 

"It's ok. Who is this Kuja guy anyway?" Cloud asked. 

"He's kinda our brother." Mikoto said, "He wanted to kill Zidane because he had the power to destroy him. Zidane and the others have fought him and won."

"Kuja turned good at the last minute, but I don't know what happened to him now." Zidane continued the story. 

"Where is this Kuja guy?" Asked Cloud. 

"He's back in our world. In the Life Tree, maybe that's where your future wife and Eiko are being held." Mikoto said. 

"Then let's go!" Said Cloud as he ran to his bedroom to get his sword. 

"I'll go get the Princess." Said Mikoto as she ran outside. 

Five minutes later, all were there. Mikoto came back with Garnet, while Cloud came with his Buster Sword. 

"Let us leave then." Said Zidane. And they all went through the black hole in the T.V.

*_*

Hmm, the black mage… 

_\\ Kuja…no! // _

_Oh, wouldn't Zidane be upset if her didn't see you…_

_\\ Vivi... // _

_(Kuja enters the Black Mage village)_

_Say goodbye Zidane, say goodbye to your beloved friend. Mwahahahaha!!!_

_\\ NOOOOOOOOOO! //_

*_*

Tifa woke up as she heard the dungeon door open and Kuja enter. "Huh?" 

"Oh, my dear Tifa, Eiko, I have brought you a guest." Kuja said as he threw a little black mage in with them. Eiko sprang to her feet and ran over to the black mage, "Vivi." She said, "Vivi are you ok?"

Vivi looked up at Eiko, "Yes. I'm ok." He said. 

Tifa also got up and walked over to the two, she bent down next to Eiko and Vivi, "Hello Vivi, did he hurt you." Tifa asked him. 

Vivi shook his head, "Not much." He answered. 

Tifa helped Vivi up while Eiko took his hand and led him to the far corner of the dungeon, Tifa followed. "Don't worry Vivi," Assured Eiko, "Zidane'll help us." 

I hope he does…I hope he does… 

*_*

~Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew~

*_*  
  
END  
  
*_*


	4. Chapter Four

**Return**

Chapter Four 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFIX, or FFVII. But the story is mine! You hear, MINE!! 

~*~

"Are you okay Zidane?" Asked Mikoto. After arriving at their world, Zidane was knocked unconscious by an unknown force. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He jumped to his feet and then turned to Cloud. "Hey, are you ok?" 

Cloud, without looking at Zidane said, "I'm fine." 

Mikoto walked up to Cloud and put her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find your girlfriend-" 

"Fiancée!" interrupted Cloud.

"Fiancée, I'm sorry. We will find her and save her." She said. 

"But nothing will happen if we stay here. Come on! Let's go to Black Mage Village!" Zidane said as he ran out of Garnet's room.

"Why? What is in Black Mage Village?" Asked Mikoto as she ran behind him. 

Cloud just walked their way not caring if he got lost. Garnet stayed quiet the whole time.

"Cloud…" She said softly, trying to sound concerned. 

Cloud stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'm really sorry for what happened. If I didn't notice the stain…"

"Please…it was no one's fault. Don't blame yourself. Believe, don't. I know what happens if you do blame everything on yourself." Said Cloud, and with that, he left her room. _I'm sorry…_

"Come on Cloud!" Garnet heard Zidane call out, "Geez, you're slow!" 

Garnet turned to her bed; she plunged on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 

"Princess…I mean Queen Garnet, are you ok?" Steiner said as he came in the room. 

A tear escaped Garnet's eye, "I'm fine…I'm fine Steiner. 

~*~

"Here we are! Black Mage Village!" Said Zidane as he, Mikoto, and Cloud stood at the entrance of the small village. 

"It feels great to be back home again." Said Mikoto, she took a deep breathe letting all the air she can get fell her lungs. 

Zidane raised his eye brow at Mikoto, "What? But we only left it for one day…"

"And one day isn't a long time…?" Said Mikoto.

"I guess so…" Said Zidane. 

Cloud took a few steps foreword and studied the place carefully, "This village, it's run by black mages." He said. 

"Of course, why do you think it is called **Black Mage Village**!?" Said Zidane jokingly. 

Cloud shrugged and continued to walk around the village. Mikoto and Zidane looked at each other and shrugged also. 

"Where do we go from here?" Asked Cloud. 

Zidane shrugged. "I don't know, ask some people if they saw a cross dresser guy any where maybe?" 

"Not funny Zidane." Said Mikoto, who did not like mocking at all. Zidane looked down. "I'm sorry."

_Don't you feel jealous?_

_\\ Jealous? Why? //_

_Look at them…Zidane…Mikoto…they seem to be very happy. They have each other. _

_  
\\ I have Tifa. //_

_No, no. You 'used' to have Tifa. _

_\\ Leave my mind! //_

Cloud fell to his knees; Mikoto and Zidane ran to his side. "Cloud! Cloud! Are you ok?" "Cloud! Hang in there buddy!" was the only thing he heard before everything went black. 

~*~

_Hahaha! You're so weak!_

Cloud found himself in a forest of some sort…the same forest he met Aeris in his dream before her death. 

_\\ Sephiroth? //_

Hahahaha! No, but close enough. 

A man, tall and slim, with long white hair and feather on top wearing a dress of some sort appeared in front of Cloud. 

_\\ Who are you!? //_

_My name is Kuja…_

_\\ Kuja…//_

_Yes, it is I. I kidnapped your little Tifa…_

_\\ Bastard! //_

_You cannot do anything about that…_

The image of Kuja started fading.

_\\ No! Wait! //_

Cloud ran over to him, but the image faded. 

Once a peaceful place, made by nature… 

_Is now a dreadful creature… _

_Full of monsters lurking around…_

_There everything that is lost will be found…_

Cloud fell to his knees…and woke up.  
  


~*~

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Said Mikoto as Cloud woke up, "Zidane, he's awake!"  
Cloud sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Where am I?" He asked. 

"You're in the inn." Zidane said as he came into view. 

"Did I pass out?" Cloud asked. Mikoto just nodded. "I had a dream…" Cloud said. 

Zidane became pretty interested, "What kind of dream?" He asked. 

"I saw Kuja…"

"KUJA!!" Both Mikoto and Zidane yelled. "What happened?" Asked Zidane. 

"Once a peaceful place, made by nature… 

_Is now a dreadful creature… _

_Full of monsters lurking around…_

_There, everything that had been lost will be found…" _Cloud said.

"Iifa Tree…" Zidane said. Mikoto blinked, "What?"

"It is the Iifa Tree. It was once a beautiful place before the mist took over it." Zidane said. 

"So, that means we'll go there, right?" Asked Cloud.

Zidane turned around and slammed both fists together. "Damn right we will!"

~*~

_Ahh…Burmecia…_

_\\ Don't you dare Kuja! Don't you dare! //_

_Hahahaha! Oh, Zidane. Do you care for this rat creature…?_

_\\ DON'T CALL HER THAT!! //_

_Did I make you mad? //_

_\\ You're using me…using me to tell you where I am… // _

_Oh, you just figured that out?_

_\\ I won't tell you where I am! //_

_Then more of your friends will…_

_\\ Shut up! //_

~*~

Tifa paced back and forth in the small dungeon, Eiko and Vivi just followed her with their eyes. 

"M-m-miss Tifa…please stop…" Said Vivi.   
Tifa stopped, "I'm sorry Vivi, I-I'm just nervous a-and worried. Yes, just that." She said. 

"It's ok Miss Tifa. Everything will be ok." Eiko said.   
"I hope it does Eiko. I really do." Tifa said as she sat down next to her. 

They heard footsteps.

"Th-things won't be ok anymore…" Said Vivi.   
The dungeon's doors flew open and Kuja entered and pointed at Tifa; Tifa's eyes grew wide.

"You!" He said. Tifa stood up. "Come with me."

He took her by the wrist and left the two children alone and the doors closed behind him. Eiko and Vivi got to their feet and ran to the door. They heard the struggling cries of Tifa. They looked at each other. "We need to do something." Eiko said. 

"B-but what?" Asked Vivi.   
Eiko shrugged, "I don't know." _I don't know. _

~*~

**Author's Note:**

So, what do you think? What will happen Tifa? What about Burmecia? Will Cloud, Zidane, and Mikoto save the day? All that and a lot more in the next chapter of…RETURN: KUJA'S RETURN. Review. 

~*~

  
END

~*~  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Return

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFIX, or FFVII. But the story is mine! You hear, MINE!! 

~*~

The rain tapped lightly at her the top of her hat as she slowly made her way across the street.

Tap…tap… 

She stopped briefly and then continued walking. 

Arg! Let go of me you stupid pathetic excuse for a man! Let go of me! 

Upon hearing those words, the young knight tightened her grip on her lance and advanced to the far corner of the street; surly, she did not want to interfere with other people's affairs. 

Dammit! Let go of me now! 

But this one was different. The cries of this woman were different. Her voice sounded familiar…_Dagger…_She thought to herself. 

As the cries grew louder, the dragon knight heard the faint tapping of feet against water. She guessed that whoever was coming came closer. She tightened her grip around her Lance. 

~*~

"Dammit Kuja! Let go of me, now!" Tifa yelled at the man who was pulling her with him. He stopped walking and turned to face the other woman. There was an odd expression on his face, an expression that told Tifa to shut up or else, he would have to hurt her even more than this. 

"Shut up bitch!" He hissed. Tifa gulped and slowly calmed down. "We came too far, your little Cloud will come and save you along with that stupid excuse for a brother, Zidane and that other bitch Mikoto!" Tifa sighed as he said her fiancée's name and frowned. Kuja noticed that and let his grin grow bigger. 

"You're concerned about him, aren't you?" He said mockingly; Tifa tried to restrain herself. "You really don't want him to get hurt, huh?" Tifa clenched her fists; Kuja's grin turned into an evil smirk and held her by the hair, Tifa whimpered a little as he brought their faces closer. "Listen bitch, if you don't shut up and try listening to me for a change, maybe I won't hurt them. Do you hear me!?" He hissed in her ear. Tifa stayed silent. Kuja, upon hearing no response, tightened his grip on her hair and Tifa bit her lip to restrain herself from crying and nodded her head while muttering a soft "Yes." Kuja let go of her and threw her to the ground. Tifa fell face first in the dirt and slowly brought herself up; she noticed in the far corner of the street piercing green eyes and she felt embarrassed and shamed of herself for being so helpless and she hung her head in shame; Kuja only smirked…

~*~

She emerged from her corner and advanced at the silver haired male slowly as the other woman, the woman who Kuja brought with him, stared at her in unison. Freya guessed that she needed help, badly. 

But after the other woman hung her head in shame, Freya was sure that she, not only needed help to get rid of that scum, she also needed to get her pride back. That made Freya burn with rage. 

She slowly took a step forward, and another, and then another, slowly, carefully so not to disturb the ear drums of the person she was about to attack. 

Unfortunately, he did. 

"What are you looking at?" He hissed at Tifa, "What!?" Tifa's look of fear and disappointment turned to one of mocking, which made Kuja pretty furious. She stood up slowly and carefully and pointed behind him; he slowly turned around. 

His eyes widened open as a sharp object scratched his for arm. "Why you-!?" He started. He clutched his for arm with the hand and glared at the dragon knight. 

"You shouldn't pick on helpless women." Freya said determined, but Tifa's glare made her feel guilty about saying that. They were both surprised to hear him laugh. 

"Imbeciles! You two have shown how stupid and ignorant you really are by underestimating me." He said slowly. Freya was confused for a moment, but then it hit her.

"It's really you…" She slowly said. "Kuja…it's…really you!" He laughed at her. Tifa punched him to shut him up. 

"Shut up damn it!" She said, "You've been laughing for too long buddy, it's time for us to laugh!" 

Kuja touched the side if his face where Tifa had punched him and rubbed, he got up and glared at the two females. He pointed at them with a shaky fingered.

"You!" He said carefully letting his eyes wander from one female fighter to another, "You two…you will be sorry. Really sorry." And with that, he disappeared leaving the two females alone. 

They both sighed with relief, and Tifa fell backwards trying to catch her breathe. Freya stared down at the other woman with a confused look on her face. 

"Who are you?" 

Tifa looked up at the female dragon knight and said, "They call me Tifa Lockhart. I have no idea how I got here, but I just found myself with that…that…BASTARD!" Tifa took a brief moment to let herself calm down and then continued, "He has two other kids hostage at some place he calls the Iifa Tree." 

Freya grew more interested, "Who are those kids?" She asked her. 

Tifa took a moment as if to remember, "The girl's name was Eiko and the little Mage's name was Vivi I think. They were scared but pretty confident that this…Zidane would come and help them." 

Freya looked thoughtful for a second and Tifa raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about?"

Freya just shook her head and said, "I think we should find this…Zidane." She took Tifa's hand and helped her up. 

"Where will we find Zidane?" Tifa asked. 

Freya shrugged, "Along with your Cloud, I assume." 

Tifa's eyes lit up. 

~*~

_\\ Huh? //_

_Oh, why hello there Cloud…_

The figure Cloud saw smiled evilly…

_\\ Kuja… // _

_Wow, you remember my name. _

_\\ Where's Tifa! //_

Kuja lost his cool, and the look on his face turned into icy cold. 

_Your Tifa is fine. Go find her; she's with that rat girl. _

_\\ What did you to her?! //_

The evil calm smile returned to Kuja's lips. 

_Oh, nothing. _

He turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

_And Cloud, one more thing. When you see those two, tell them to prepare for trouble. _

An echo of laughter drowned everything. 

~*~

Cloud woke up to the sound of Mikoto's kind and worried voice. "I'm fine." He muttered as he slowly rose to his feet. Mikoto sighed in relief. 

"I thought you would never wake up. After that last blow, we all fell to the ground. Lucky for me that I recover fast, but you and Zidane…" She trailed off. 

Cloud looked over at the still figure of Zidane. And spoke to no one in particular, "I don't think Kuja's in there." Mikoto raised her eyebrow. "The hostages might be…but Kuja…" Mikoto nodded.

Her attention quickly turned to her what so called brother as he stirred awake. "Zidane!" She said cheerfully and hugged him; Cloud frowned and looked away. 

"Burmecia…" Muttered Zidane. Cloud nodded. "I think Tifa's in there." He said. The two tailed companions turned their attention to him. 

"Tifa and your friend…I think they're in Burmecia…Kuja told me that, or that's what I think he meant." 

Zidane and Mikoto nodded. "Zidane and Cloud, you go ahead to Burmecia…" They nodded. "What about you Mikoto?" Cloud asked. "I…" Started Mikoto, "Will go get help. From Alexandria." They all nodded and went their separate ways. "Mikoto…" Cloud started before she could get too far away. "Yes?" She said. "When you do go to Alexandria, would you go to my world and ask for a Barrett Wallace and a Yuffie Kisaragi. I think they would help us. A lot even." Mikoto nodded and went her way. Cloud turned and followed Zidane who was still waiting for him to join. 

~*~

Garnet sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and the small black dot, which really was a portal to the other world. _I was nothing but trouble to them._ She thought as she fell back on her bed. 

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "You Majesty." Came Beatrix's feminine yet strong voice from behind the door. "Come in." The door opened and there, right in front of the young queen, stood her knight and general, Beatrix. "Yes Beatrix?" 

"There is someone who wishes to see you." 

"Let them come in." 

Beatrix nodded and turned to leave, after disappearing through the door, another figure appeared; it was none other that Mikoto. 

"Mikoto? What brings you here?" Garnet said as she slowly stood up. 

"Cloud asked me to go to his world to look for some people, wanna come along and help?" Mikoto said. Garnet's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Good. Since you're changed and all, let's go." The two females went over to the mirror and were transported to the Final Fantasy VII world. Steiner butted in. 

"Queen Garnet!" He said and looked around the room, Beatrix came in and leaned on the doorframe. 

"Do not worry Captain, she will be all right." 

Steiner stopped looking and hit the walls.

~*~

Barrett was in Cloud's apartment when two not so familiar figures jumped out of the T.V. 

"Whoa!" Barrett said, "Who're you?" 

Mikoto got up and helped her companion up too. "I am Mikoto and this is Dagger." She nodded. "Cloud sent us to look for a Barrett Wallace and a Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Hey Barrett, I found this odd looking- Who're you?" 

"I am…" Started Mikoto but she was cut off by Garnet. "We need your help to kick this guy's butt. His name is Kuja and we thought we killed him, but for a reason he returned and wanted to kidnap me, but he ended up opening a portal to this world and kidnapping your friend, Tifa. And then…" 

"What?! Tifa?" Barrett said, "I dun care about any other thing. Let's go get Tifa." 

They all nodded and went over to the T.V. Mikoto went first, followed by a very confused Barrett. Yuffie studied the whole and shook her head. "It's too small." She complained. Garnet sighed and pushed her in, and then, she went in.

"Hey guys, I wonder if Cloud left this…" Red XIII came out of the other room and stopped shortly after seeing that no one was there, "Guys? Guys? Barrett?" 

The portal closed. 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Whee! Finally! Chapter Five! *Jumps around happily* Well, all of you who want to read the next chapter say 'Aye' *Waits for reply* 

~*~


	6. Chapter Six

**Return**

Chapter Six 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Wow! Six Chapters already! *dances around* Sorry for taking too long to write this next chapter, and sorry if my chapters are too short. Anyways, hope you like this one chapter. 

~*~

Red XIII, Vincent, Cid, and Cait Sith sat in the living room of Cloud's small house. They were thinking of what happened recently. 

"Cloud and Tifa disappeared." Red XIII said. 

"And then Barret and Yuffie disappeared…" Cid continued. "Those #@$^#! What was going in there #$^# mind when they thought of disappearin' on us like that!?" 

Vincent stayed quiet as usual, lost in his own ocean of thoughts. Finally, he spoke. "There might be another way to escape this building, other than the door and windows. But I just can't seem to put my hand on it…" 

"Damn right ya can't!" Cid interrupted, Vincent glared at him. Cait Sith spoke now. 

"I think Vincent's right guys, and I also think that the _other way to escape this building_ is in this room." 

Red XIII's eyes glowed. "And there's something about this television…" He said. Cid got up and kicked once; nothing happened. "It's just a damn T.V.! Nothing's @&%$ with it!" He said. 

Vincent's eyes focused on a black dot in the T.V., and he got up to rub it. After rubbing it, the black dot grew bigger. "What the-!" They all said before getting sucked into it." 

  
~*~

Steiner and Beatrix didn't know what hit them when the mirror became black and four bodies were thrown out of it; they stood up in alarm and drew their weapons. 

"Halt!" Said Steiner. "In the name of the past Queen, who are you?" Beatrix said studying every one of them. 

The first was a lion of some sort, with red fiery fur, and fire coming out of the end of his tail. 

The second one was a cat on top of a large moogle, who looked odd enough to know it was nothing but a machine. 

The third was a tall man; he looked like the decent one of the group, but with a clawed left hand. He looked frightening. 

And the fourth was an old man who had a cigarette in his mouth, and it seemed that the cigarette was there for a long time. 

Finally, the lion stood up to introduce himself. "We come in peace, so you can lower your weapons. My friends and I found our selves here when we discovered a black dot on the screen of my friend's T.V., his name is Cloud Strife, have you seen him?" 

Both Steiner and Beatrix lowered their weapons after hearing Cloud's name. "Yes, we have heard of Master Cloud." Said Steiner, "He went with Zidane to help him rescue a one called Tifa Lockhart." Continued Beatrix. All four were alarmed. 

"Tifa!" They all said at once. The tall man with the clawed hand came closer to them. "Could you tell us where they went?" He asked. Beatrix nodded. "They went to the Iifa Tree, there they will fight Kuja one last time." 

Cid raised his eyebrow. "Kuja? Iifa Tree? Holy mother of Bahumut! What the $@&% are those?" 

"Kuja is an evil man, and Iifa Tree is a beautiful place ruined by mist." Beatrix explained.   
Cait Sith finally spoke, "Guys…I think we're in a different world…" 

And all were confused. 

  
~*~

Vivi and Eiko sat cuddling together at the far corner of the cell. It was so quiet and very cold. Eiko looked at Vivi's emotionless yet interesting face and saw that his eyes were closed. _He's asleep…_ Eiko said. _If only I can summon, it would get us out of here, but Kuja's far smarter than that, he put an anti-magic field on us. _She let out a long sigh. Vivi stirred in sleep and griped his hands harder, Eiko, sensing that Vivi was having a nightmare, decided to wake him up. 

"Vivi…" Eiko whispered while gently shaking the young mage. Vivi slowly opened his glowing yellow eyes and looked innocently at Eiko. "You had a dream, I thought I might wake you." She explained.   
Vivi sat up and hugged his legs, "Thanks Eiko, you really are helpful." He said. Eiko blushed and said her thanks as she also hugged her legs closer to her hoping to decrease the coldness.

"THAT STUPID RAT!" They both cuddled closer as they heard Kuja's voice. Vivi whispered something to Eiko, but she didn't hear it. She hugged the other mage tighter so not to lose him. 

"SHE'LL PAY! AS WELL AS THAT OTHER BITCH!" 

The door to the dungeon flung open, and a tall man with two other dragons on his side came to view. _Kuja's mad…_She heard Vivi whisper to her; she only bit her lip. 

Kuja came to her and took her by the wrist; Vivi quickly got up and held Kuja's hand. "No! Let her go you murderer! Let her go!" He said as he hit Kuja's hand. Kuja shook his hand violently sending the young mage to the wall.   
  


"Don't play games on me kid!" He yelled as he took Eiko with him. Eiko tried desperately to release herself or at least bite Kuja's hand, but that lead to nothing. He casted sleep and silence on her, put her on the back on one of the dragons, and flew away. Leaving an unconscious Vivi in a dungeon with an open door. _He won't last a minute here, and even if that Zidane and Cloud come to the rescue, they'd be too late to save their beloved. _

And his laughter echoed…

~*~

"We're almost there." Zidane told Cloud as they neared Madain Sari, "The others will go to Burmecia to catch up with Freya and Tifa. I think they'll be all right. Let's save Eiko and Vivi, they we'll hitch a ride on one of her summons." Cloud nodded and looked up at the huge tree.   
  


"Are we going to climb that thing?" Asked Cloud. Zidane shook his head. "Not exactly." He replied. 

They both entered and climbed the tree, as easy as the first time Zidane and the others came, it was filled with monsters and zombies. After many hours (Yes, hours) of climbing, they finally reached a long set of dungeons. 

"Which one?" Asked Cloud. Zidane shook his head. "I don't know! Look for something that has a young black mage and a young a white mage with a horn. I don't think you have one of those in world, but I do know that you know how they look like."   
  
Cloud nodded and walked over to a door that had a small window; he peered in and saw a dark figure in the end groaning in pain. He recognized the figure as a black mage. He motioned for Zidane to come, which came running to where Cloud was. "There's a black mage in there, he's groaning in pain. But no girl with horn." He said. 

Zidane peered in. "Zidane?" Came a squeaky voice from inside, Zidane's widened and he quickly opened the door, which opened quite easily since it was left unlocked, and ran over to the mage. 

"Vivi! Are you all right?" He asked. The mage nodded as Cloud came in to view. "Who's he?" Asked Vivi referring to Cloud.   
  
"I'm Cloud Strife, I'm Tifa's fiancée. I suppose you know Tifa, she was imprisoned here with you." Vivi nodded. 

"Where's Eiko?" Asked Zidane looked around. Vivi's eyes looked sad. "Kuja…took her. I tried to help her but he…" Zidane stopped looking around and patted Vivi on his shoulder. 

"Don't worry buddy, we'll help her. You did what was best." Vivi nodded and got to his feet. "Can you walk?" Vivi nodded again. 

Zidane got to his feet and glared at the wall, "We're going to get Kuja no matter what!" He yelled at no one in particular. Cloud gripped his sword and Vivi his staff and all three left. 

~*~

The rain hadn't stopped in Burmecia; it never did and never will. The young martial artist and the dragon knight sat under a statue talking. Mostly, the martial artist would explain some things about the way she got to the other world while Freya, the dragon knight would listen. 

"You were captured by Kuja then?" Freya said, the other woman nodded. 

"There were two other children in the cell with me, a girl named Eiko and a young black mage named Vivi, do you know them?" Tifa asked. The dragon knight nodded her head letting drops of water fly away. Tifa looked back at the entrance of the city.   


"Are you sure they'll come?" Asked Tifa. The dragon knight smiled and nodded her head as four figures came into view. Tifa quickly got to her feet and got in a fighting stance, Freya did the same but quickly sheathed her weapon as she saw the two figures of Garnet and Mikoto. 

"Tifa!!!" Came a high pitched voice as another young woman, about the same age of Garnet came running to Tifa. Tifa relaxed a little and opened her arms as Yuffie quickly hugged her. After hugging for some time, Yuffie let go. "Don't EVER scare us like that again, ok?" Tifa nodded as a smile crept on her lips. 

"Damn it Tifa! Don't go on disappearin' on us again! You know that if anythin' happens ta ya I'll never forgive myself!" Barret said as he also came into view. 

Two other girls, one that resembled Tifa in many ways and another that had a tail forming in the back of her also came into view.   
  


"Hello, I suppose you are Tifa." Said Mikoto as she bowed; Tifa did the same. "I am Mikoto, you can say that I am Zidane's sister." 

"And I am Garnet." Said the other, she also bowed while Tifa did the same. "But my friends call me Dagger." 

"Pleased to meet you two." Tifa said. 

Yuffie and Barret introduced themselves to Freya, and after that, Freya did the same. 

Yuffie looked up at the sky, "Does it always rain in here?" She asked Freya; Freya nodded. "Well, I have NO idea how you manage to live in here, but I won't ask." She said as she held her Conformer for shelter.   


"I say we leave to help Cloud and Zidane or at least get out of this continent. I've been under the rain for way to long." Said Tifa. They all nodded and turned to leave. But a flying dragon that came flying above them caused them all to turn around to see who had come. Another dragon flew by.   
  
It was Kuja…along with Eiko. 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for not updating in a long time, I had writer's block. Oh well, at least I wrote something. Next chapter will have action!!! Whee^_~ Sorry for the short chapter. You'll see how Kuja gets what is beloved to both Cloud and Zidane. 

  
~*~  
  
END  
  
~*~

  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**Return**

_Chapter Seven_

~*~

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Final Fantasy VII and/or Final Fantasy IX; the all mighty Squeresoft does. 

~*~

Cid was pacing back and forth in Alexandria's main hall while Cait Sith watched him with boredom, Vincent was leaning on a wall lost in his own thoughts, and RedXIII sat in the entrance of the hall waiting for Beatrix and Steiner to arrive. 

"Cid, I swear, if you don't stop pacing right now I'll blast you into orbit!" Cait Sith yelled suddenly. Cid ignored him. 

Just then Beatrix and Steiner appeared. "Took ya long enough!" Cid said as he finally came to a stop; Cait Sith let out a sigh of relief. 

Steiner took a step forward, but it was Beatrix who spoke. "We are sorry, but we have good news. My soldiers have spotted your friends and ours in Burmecia." 

"Burme-what?" Cid asked. 

Steiner hung his head and Beatrix shook her head. "Burmecia; haven't you heard of it? It's almost ancient! It never stops raining there!" 

RedXIII bowed his head, "We know nothing about this…Burmecia, but we will go if our friends are there." 

Vincent, still leaning on the wall lifted his head up and gazed at Beatrix, in addition to seeing Vincent stare at her like that, Beatrix blushed. "How are we supposed to get there?" He asked. 

"My Red Rose is the safest and fastest way to get to Burmecia." She turned to leave, but stopped as she heard Cait Sith's voice. 

"Wait, what is…Red Rose?" He asked. 

Beatrix turned around, a bit annoyed at the strangers. "It's an airship; I named it the Red Rose." 

Cid's eyes lit up, "Did you just say…airship?" He asked. 

Everyone except for Beatrix and Steiner hung there head and sighed. 

~*~

_I got one of your friends._

_\\ Bastard! //_

Kuja grins at the boy tossing his hair back, and then he takes a step to the right revealing his prisoner. 

_\\ Eiko… you bastard! //_

Kuja laughs bitterly. 

_What will you do now Zidane? Come and kill me like you did last time?  _

_\\ I didn't kill you Kuja! You killed yourself! // _

_Hahaha! Like I would believe that!_

He turns around to leave. 

_\\ Wait! Stop! You can't do this to me! Eikoooooooo!!! //_

~*~

"Zidane! Zidane!" 

"Argg…" Zidane woke to Vivi's desperate wake calls. "I'm all right Vivi; guess that last one knocked me out, huh?" 

 Vivi nodded, "Cloud helped you, he casted a cure spell on you!" 

Zidane's eyes went wide, "That can't be possible! He uses Black Magic, summons, Blue Magic, and not White Magic? What IS he?" 

Cloud came in view at that moment holding a small, red, and round object. "This is Materia, we use these to use magic and summons, also some other things that I won't get into. Does that answer your questions Zidane?" 

Zidane and Vivi stared at the small orb thing with much interest and nodded. Cloud slid the object back to the slots on his huge sword.   
  
Just then, the sand beneath their feet started to move, covering their eyes with their hands and running away from the Iifa Tree, Cloud screamed. "What is going on!?" 

Zidane tried to look up, but all he could make up was the base of some kind of a ship, an airship. "I think it's an airship!"   
  
The three stopped and looked up. Zidane was right, there was an airship, but the way it flew, it certainly wasn't one of Beatrix's soldiers, since it was Beatrix's Red Rose. 

"Cloud!" Someone from above them; the three looked turned their gaze to the sky as a railing was sent before them. "Climb up!" 

Zidane turned to Cloud, "Friend of yours?" He asked. Cloud rolled his eyes and climbed up, followed by Zidane and then Vivi. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Cloud asked as he reached the top. Cait Sith shrugged. "We were hoping that you'd tell us." 

Cloud hung his head and shook it, and then continued to the deck where Cid was, he was followed by Zidane, Vivi, and Cait Sith. 

Vivi tucked on Zidane's sleeves. "Will Eiko be all right?" He asked. Zidane stopped suddenly, looked down at Vivi's sad yellow eyes and his features softened. 

He smiled, "Nothing will happen to her, we'll rescue her like we always do!" 

"Cloud!" The two turned their heads to the screaming old pilot as he smacked Cloud's playfully; Cloud lost his balance and almost fell flat on his face. From the corner, Vincent only shook his head, while RedXIII napped. 

~*~

Kuja glared at his opponents, they were too many of them. There was the slut he had caught instead of the Queen/Princess Garnet who called herself Tifa, wearing her full armor and was ready to battle. 

There was also his 'sister' Mikoto, she had no weapon, but he knew she knew magic just as good as he did. 

Searching again, his eyes fell down upon the dragon knight whom helped rescue that bitch Tifa, she was holding her Lance in a fighting stance. 

The Princess, (or is she queen now?), was holding on to her rod, ready to summon her Eidolons and fight with all her might. It made Kuja sick to see them like this, so brave yet so stupid. 

There were two others, a huge muscular black man with a machine gun on one hand while the other was unharmed and unarmed; the other was a young ninja holding on to her shuriken so tightly. _Probably trying to act brave_, Kuja thought. 

Looking at them now, all he had to do was cast one spell and they would fall to the ground, dead, unconscious, or injured. But he had a better idea.   
  
He turned back to the little girl next to him grinning madly from ear to ear, he muttered a spell and the girl awake…her small green eyes were no more, for they were now red.

~*~

"Her eyes!" Yuffie shrieked. "They're red!"   
  
Barret gripped his normal hand into a fist and waved it in front of him, "That bastard! He's manipulating her!" 

Garnet and Mikoto looked at the two with confused expressions on their faces. "What?" They both said in unison. 

Freya rolled her eyes, "We will have more time to answer questions later, for now we have to fight Kuja!" 

Yuffie jumped back in alarm. "She's going to summon!" She shrieked. 

All eyes darted back to Eiko as she raised her flute before summoning. 

Garnet gasped, "No! Eiko! Stop!!!" 

But it was too late; they were surrounded by holy light. "What is this summon!?" Yuffie screamed. But Garnet had no time to answer that, she fell unconscious as holy hit her, right after her Tifa and Yuffie fell, Barret stayed fought the force with all his might, be he too fell. They all fell, but Mikoto stayed. Mikoto stayed and glared. Glared at Kuja. 

Slowly, she started walking to her 'brother'. 

~*~  
  


**Author's Note: **

Sorry it took too long, and sorry for the very short chapter! What will Mikoto do now? Find out in the next chapter! Now review please^_~

  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Return**

_Chapter Eight_

~*~

Kuja looked down at the victims of Eiko's Eidolon hit. They were all unconscious and he smiled to himself. But he looked closer and there was still one who stood! It was his sister, Mikoto.

'What?' He thought to himself, 'How come she's still alive?' 

Mikoto kept on walking towards him, not caring about the past, not caring about the present, and certainly not caring about the future. 

And then she just stopped. "Kuja!" She called out for him, "If you were really a man, come down and face me!" 

Kuja let out a bitter laugh, "Is that supposed to sound like a threat?" He asked her. 

Mikoto still glared at him, "I'm waiting!" 

Kuja rolled his eyes, turned to the little girl under his spell, and murmured a spell. Soon after that, the girl snapped out of it and sunk into a deep slumber. After that, Kuja turned back to Mikoto's direction, took a few steps foreword until he was on the edge, and jumped landing gracefully on his feet. He smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes. 

~*~

Mikoto rolled her eyes as her brother smiled at her; Kuja had always been like this, trying to look as if he were stronger, more powerful, and better than anyone else. 

 "What do you want?" 

His tone wasn't as nice and charming as his smile, and suddenly, Mikoto felt weak. 

She had no idea what to say, what to do, or how to act. She gathered all her courage and finally answered…

"Kuja, you have to stop this! What happened to you Kuja? You weren't like this…you changed, remember? You saved Zidane, Garnet, and the others…What happened to you?!" 

She yelled the last part so loud that it echoed through the city. Kuja stared at her with emotionless eyes. He only stared, and it made Mikoto feel uneasy. 

She felt a bit dizzy and her mind and body weren't obeying her much, it didn't take a genius to recognize what Kuja wanted…

'He's hypnotizing me!' Mikoto thought. She quickly diverted her eyes from him and looked away. 

"What is wrong Mikoto? Don't you like staring at me?" 

"I prefer to stare at a wall." 

Kuja laughed bitterly at her. "Ignorant fool! You shall pay!" 

He raised his arm muttering an Ultima spell. By this time, Mikoto stared at him again, but this time, she stared at him in shock. 

'Oh dear! Zidane, Cloud, where the heck are you?' 

"MIKOTO!!" 

"Zidane?" 

~*~

Zidane ran through the streets of Burmecia desperately searching for his friends, Cloud was a few feet behind, but the others were way behind. 

"MIKOTO!" Zidane yelled again. 

"Slow…down…Zidane! You'll…kill…us…all…!" Cloud called out from behind him. 

"I don't CARE!" Zidane yelled. 

He stopped suddenly at the sight of a dragon in front of him and Cloud crashed into him. "What's wrong?" 

Before Zidane could say anything, Vincent, RedXIII, Cait Sith, Beatrix, Steiner, and finally Cid came crashing into them and they all fell on the wet muddy ground. 

"Ow! Get off me!" "Don't step on my tail!" "My cigarette! Where's my @$#% cigarette?" "Who's lying on me?" "Oops, sorry." "Get off me you ignorant old man!" "Hey! Who're you callin' old!?" "Uhh…Zidane?" "MIKOTO!" Those were some of the things said by the companions. 

"Zidane! Where IS Mikoto?" Asked Cloud. 

  
Zidane fought to break his left arm free and pointed at a direction, "There!" He answered. 

Cloud followed the pointed finger, and what he saw was a very unpleasant sight. Tifa, Garnet, Yuffie, Barret, and some kind of rat-human were all lying on the ground not moving. And a few feet ahead of them stood Mikoto facing the man in his dream…

'Kuja?' 

~*~

Garnet groaned in pain as her eyes opened, she sat up and looked around. Everyone was lying beside her not moving but one, Mikoto. As she averted his eyes from them, she saw Zidane and some other people all on top of each other and smiled, but when she looked at the other direction, she saw Mikoto and Kuja, Kuja was muttering an Ultima spell.   
  
"NO! Mikoto!" Garnet yelled. She reached for her rod and quickly got to her feet. "Shell!" She yelled. An orange aura engulfed the female genome and then Ultima struck. Mikoto fell back obviously injured badly. 

"MIKOTO!" Zidane came running into the picture followed by Cloud. The others came to the aid of the others. 

~*~

"Mikoto! Oh no, Mikoto, speak to me! Speak to me Mikoto, please!" Zidane was crying as he held his sister close to him.   
  
Cloud looked at the other genome with sympathy and put his hand on his shoulder. He knew how it was to lose someone dear to you, he had experienced this three times, once was just an all most. 

"Zidane…" Cloud whispered softly, "You could still save her." 

Zidane turned to Cloud with eyes full of tears, "How!?" He yelled, "How?! Tell me!"

Cloud didn't know how, he didn't know anyone who had survived an Ultima hit even if that person was protected by Shell. But still, Mikoto could be saved. He reached for his Cure Materia slot and took it out, he held it in front of him and murmured a spell, and then he shouted. "Cure 3!" 

A green aura engulfed Mikoto, but it had another effect. The cure spell was hurting her instead of healing her!

Zidane and Cloud both turned their eyes towards Kuja. "You used two spells in one!" Cloud shouted. "But…how?" 

Kuja held out two green Materia, an Ultima and a Zombie. Cloud stared in shock.   
  
"You have Materia! But…how did you get them?" 

Kuja laughed at Cloud's words and pointed behind him, Cloud and Zidane both followed his pointed finger. "Did you know Cloud, that your little girl over there was such a help in her stay with me. Her Materia came in handy, especially after I learned how to use them." 

Tifa, who awoken from her sleep, gasped. 

~*~

Upon hearing those words, Tifa quickly opened the slots in her fists to find that there were no Materia. "No…" She whispered to himself and then stared at Kuja. "No! You bastard! How could you do this!?" She got up and ran to the side of Cloud and Zidane.   
  
"Zidane," Cloud said as he drew his sword, "Get in the back with Mikoto." 

"What? No! I want to stay!" Zidane shot back. 

Cloud glared at him, and that alone made Zidane change his mind. He gathered Mikoto in his arms and ran to the back. Soon after that, Vincent and Beatrix were by Cloud and Tifa's side. 

Kuja laughed bitterly at the four.

~*~

Kuja laughed bitterly at the four.

  
"What pity!" He said, "All you against me? Am I so strong that no one could defeat me?" 

"Let Eiko go!" Tifa demanded.   
  
Kuja laughed again, "And let an important slave go by so quickly? Hah! I think not!" 

He circled around the four until he stopped beside Vincent. "Hmm, interesting thing you have there." He said pointing to his clawed arm. Vincent glared at him. 

Kuja continued to circle and stopped by Cloud, "And you, with that sparkle in your eyes. What is it?" 

"Mako." Cloud stated simply. 

"Ahh…" Kuja acknowledged and continued until he stopped by Tifa. "And you…" His gaze hardened at her, "You and that rat-thing defeated me, that won't happen again. I assure you." 

"Hah! You WISH!" Tifa shot back. 

He glared at her and continued until he stopped by Beatrix. "Ah, General, don't you remember me?" 

"I remember no evil." 

"Honor…" Kuja murmured. "That is the one thing that keeps you alive, isn't it?" He asked. The four party members nodded and Kuja's gaze hardened again. "Then let your honor go down the drain. Ultim-!" 

He was suddenly hit by a flute. "Oh no you don't!" 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

Whee! Another chapter! I like this chapter! We're close to the end…yes…Review nice ppl^_~

~*~

END  
  
~*~

  
 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Return**

_Chapter Nine_

~*~

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy 7 and 9 don't belong to me. They never did. And they will never belong to me. 

~*~

"Oh no you don't!" 

That was the last thing they all heard, and then there was silence. From behind, Garnet got up, gripping her rod and starring with wide eyes at the sight. 

"Eiko…" She whispered softly. 

Zidane, who was crying softly, turned his head away from his sister for a moment and looked to where Garnet was staring at. "Yes," He murmured softly. 

~*~

Back to the front, Kuja rubbed the back of his head after he was hit by the flute. He turned around to see who had thrown it at him. Cloud took the as a chance to strike first and charged with all his might at Kuja with his sword high above his head. Kuja, realizing what Cloud was doing, held out his hand before impact and then everything froze. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" 

Cloud screamed as a great force sent him back and hit Vincent in the process. Tifa and Beatrix ran in front of them.   
  
"You all right Cloud?" Tifa asked not averting her eyes from Kuja. 

Cloud groaned and shook his head, "Yes, I'm fine." He got up and helped Vincent up. 

"Fools," Kuja stated simply. 

Tifa looked up to where Eiko was and then smiled. "We might be, but you're a bigger fool than us." 

Kuja's expression turned to one of confusion, "What do you mean?" 

Cloud looked up as well; soon, the rest followed his gaze. Kuja finally decided to do the same. What he saw did not appeal to him at all, and all he did was stare in disgust. 

"Damn." He stated softly to himself. 

Eiko was…dancing! But it wasn't a normal dance; it was the dance Mog had taught her. 

"She's summoning the Moogles to help us." Beatrix said. 

Tifa nodded, "I've read about that dance some where in a book." 

"But Tifa," Cloud started, "That dance only works in our world." 

"No." Vincent stated simply, "It works here as well." 

"Vampire boy's right for once!" Cid said from behind. 

Vincent rolled his eyes and griped his gun, "Say goodbye Kuja." 

Tifa gripped her hands to fists and got into a fighting position, "Yes Kuja, give up! I admit now, I was scared at first, but now it seems that victory is near."

Cloud held his sword in a fighting position and so did Beatrix, "Our Victory." He added. "This also means…" Beatrix continued. 

"YOUR DEATH!" Eiko cried from above. 

Kuja's shoulders started to shake. Tifa looked at him in confusion, was he shaking from fear? But then she his smile, was he…mocking them? "Cloud…" She whispered, "Kuja…he's acting strange." 

And then he laughed. 

His laughter echoed through the streets of Burmecia. Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Beatrix were now very confused. Eiko who had just finished the dance waited. Garnet, Cid, RedXIII, Barret, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and even Zidane all stood up and looked around as the ground started to shake. 

Kuja stopped laughing. 

Cloud started to laugh. 

"This is the end for you Kuja! Now you will leave us all for good!" Cloud said mockingly. 

"Moogles!" Cried Garnet from behind. 

~*~

"I hope we're not late, kupo!" Kupo said. 

"Mogki!" yelled Moodon, "You're too slow, kupo!" 

"It's not my fault, kupo!" Mogki yelled back. 

"I hope Miss Eiko doesn't get angry at us for being late, kupo." Kupo said. 

 "Oh look!" Moodon yelled again. "There they are, kupo!" 

"Ready, kupo?" Mogki yelled. 

"Yeah!" The Moogles all said at once. 

"ATTACK!!!" 

And so they did. 

A huge ball of dust covered Burmecia and everyone took cover. 

Everyone but Kuja of course. 

Then, after all the screaming, everything went quiet as slowly, the dust blew away and Kuja was still standing!

"He's…still standing!" Tifa cried in despair. "It's almost IMPOSSIBLE to defeat him!" 

"Wait!" Garnet said as she came running to the front row. "Look! He is INJURED and HURT badly, which means he has gotten weaker, I'm sure of it!" 

"How do we defeat him now? He'll block all our physical and mental hits; he still has Protect and Shell." Cloud said. 

Garnet gripped her rod and grinned, "I will summon an Eidolon." 

"Wouldn't that kill us all?" Beatrix asked. 

Garnet shook her head, "Run to a safe distance. I will scan his target and kill him." 

They all nodded and ran off. 

"Bahumat!" Garnet yelled out loud. "Mega Flare!" 

Just as Kuja balanced himself, he heard those words and quickly turned around. Bahumat came flying from above and stood above him. Kuja's eyes widened and he backed away, but before he could get to a safe distance, Bahumat opened his mouth and a huge energy wave hit Kuja. 

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Came a blood curdling scream from behind. "KUUUUUUUUUUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

And then, silence. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

One more chapter to go! Oh my god, I can't believe it! I'm going to finish this story^^ Please review and tell me what you think. I couldn't have done this without you.

~*~  
  


END  
  
~*~


	10. Chapter Ten

**Return**

_Chapter Ten_

~*~

_You do things that you don't want to do. You think of things none of us do think of. You want to destroy your own brother and then you lost. _

_We forgive you of course. Sure you planned to kidnap the queen and instead, you kidnapped a person from the past. Sure you kidnapped a summoner and black mage. You kidnapped the ones that were close to your brother. _

_He forgives you. I do not know about the others from the past though. _

_Garnet says if she can go into the past and stop herself from summoning she would have. Eiko says that she can go back into the past and stop the Moogles from attacking, she would have. Your brother says…he says…_

_He says, "If only I knew him as much as you do, I would have gone to him myself and talked this all over." _

_Please understand dear brother, we only did this because we love you. We are afraid for you. We do not want you to become evil like you used to be. Please…do understand. _

_I did not want you to leave…Zidane says that I will 'get over it'…I do not know what that means, but I intent to. _

_I cannot believe it has been ten years brother…it just seems like it was just yesterday that I came to Gaia and started my life here. _

_-Sigh-_

_I also came to tell you of our progress. Garnet became a wonderful queen and married a wealthy man. It was a shock to us all, we thought that she would marry Zidane, but she did not. _

_Zidane is heart broken over Garnet still…he says that he is not, but I could see it in his eyes. Whenever he smiles, he only smiles to me. Inside he is suffering! He did not marry; no he did not want to marry. He re-joined Tantalus. __Baku__ said he can if he would stop chasing women. _

_Vivi died…it is sad really. We never thought he would die. It just happened suddenly! He stopped working and fell right in front of us. Eiko still mourns his death.   
  
_

_Eiko has grown up to be a beautiful and elegant young lady. She tries to get Zidane to notice her still, but lately she stopped doing that and took care of the Moogles in Madain Sari. She became the ruler as well. _

_Amarant…you might not remember him…he…he…married Lani. Lani, you know her don't you? She had a 'crush' on you. I still do not know what that means either. _

_Freya and Fratly married. Fratly still does not remember his past, but he learnt to love Freya for whom she is. Burmecia is now rebuilt and beautiful as ever. It rains there still…day and night…the rain never stops. _

_Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, RedXIII and Cait Sith returned to their world. Vincent stayed and, believe it or not, married Beatrix. It was shocking as well for all of us. Beatrix is still the General. Steiner is now the queen's right hand. He is very happy to be serving the queen. _

_Then…there is me. _

_I still live with the black mages in their village with more of our kind. Zidane says it would be better if I stayed with them. He says a lot of stuff, I know, but he is such a nice brother. _

_I miss you Kuja…I never thought I would say it, but I do. I know that you were evil and tried to kill us. I do not understand why I miss you still. Maybe it is because I am not human? _

_I never married. I never loved anyone to marry. I do not wish to marry either. I became a writer. There is a play in __Alexandria__ soon called, 'Do Not Leave Me Brother', I wrote that.   
  
I hope that you are proud of me, brother, because Zidane and the others are. I also am proud of myself. _

"Mikoto! Come on! We need to leave!" 

_I got to go now brother. I will come back next year on the same day: The day of your death. If I stay a little bit more, I will cry. _

_I never understood this feeling. Zidane calls it 'depression'. I hope I do not stay 'depressed' for long. _

_-Sigh- _

_Goodbye brother. Sleep well. _

"Jeez, what took ya so long, sis?" 

Mikoto laid the small white rose on the grave of her beloved brother, Kuja and stood up. "I am sorry; I just had to tell him of our progress."

"I thought you told him last year?" 

  
"I tell him this every year Zidane…" 

Zidane smiled and took his sister hand, "Come on, the others are waiting. We need to perform the play today, remember?" 

"Oh yes! I forgot to tell Kuja that. I must-" 

Zidane put his finger on Mikoto's lip, "No. Tell him next year. Kuja can wait. The play cannot." 

Mikoto sighed, "If you say so." 

And they walked away as the sun went down on the grave of the one and only, Kuja Tribal.

R.I.P 

_Here lies Kuja Tribal_

_Died age 29 Gaian Years_

_He has killed many, caused the suffering of other and saved the lives of his beloved. _

_May his soul rest in peace… _

~*~

END

  
~*~


End file.
